Airspace that is navigable by aircraft is divided into different types (e.g., classes and/or categories) of three-dimensional sections. Most nations typify airspace sections consistent with those delineated by the International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO). Some nations, including the United States, include additional airspace types, generally referred to as Special Use Airspace, for which additional rules and restrictions may apply.
In the United States, there are two general categories of airspace—regulatory and non-regulatory. The regulatory airspace is divided into eight different airspace types, a are referred to as Class A, B, C, D, E, and G airspace areas, restricted airspace areas, and prohibited airspace areas. The non-regulatory airspace are divided into four different airspace types, which are referred to as military operations areas (MOAs), warning areas, alert areas, and controlled firing areas. The regulatory and non-regulatory airspace categories may additionally include airspace subcategories. These airspace subcategories are referred to as controlled airspace, uncontrolled airspace, special use airspace, and other airspace.
The categories and subcategories assigned to particular airspaces are dictated by several factors. These include, for example, the complexity or density of aircraft movements, the nature of the operations conducted within the airspace, the level of safety required, and the national and public interest. It is thusly important that pilots be familiar with the operational requirements for each of the various airspace types, and to be aware if the aircraft is within, or is about to enter, a particular type of airspace.
Presently, aircraft cockpit display systems do not provide intuitive visual feedback, if at all, to a pilot regarding airspace awareness. That is, many aircraft cockpit displays do not provide an intuitive manner in which to visually indicate to a pilot that the aircraft is within, or is about to enter, a particular type of airspace.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method for displaying various airspaces to a pilot, to thereby enhanced awareness that the aircraft is within, or is about to enter, a particular type of airspace. The present invention addresses at least this need.